


Broken Bones

by Brokenbonesbrokenhomes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenbonesbrokenhomes/pseuds/Brokenbonesbrokenhomes
Summary: After a car accident, Draco has to decide where to go in his new life. And his nurse may help him do this.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough day for Draco. No. Scrap that. A rough year. His life wasn't perfect, even though it seemed so. He came from a rich family, and sure, that was great! But it was also the most hated family in London. He was barely 18, and still bullied and abused for it. The night before, he had gone for a drink in South London, away from the drama. Except that he had been noticed. And chased. And chased all the way into a road, where a car had smashed into his frail body.

And that was all he remembered, well, until now. Blinking slowly, he took in his surroundings and decided that he was in a hospital room, attached to an IV and alone. Very alone. No card, no flowers. Just a glass of water.

Draco tried to sit up, and howled in pain, clutching his stomach and sending the cannula stand toppling to the ground. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. Fuck those guys. An alarm began to beep in his ears and he winced, looking around with half-lidded eyes.

On the other side of the hospital, Harry was tired. He'd had a bad day of rude patients and couldn’t wait to go home. He smiled patiently at an elderly man, who simply gruffed at him, and then made his way to reception, internally groaning at the sound of another alarm calling his attention. He grabbed his clipboard and slapped on a fake smile, scurrying down the halls and quickly skimming over his notes and files. He winced slightly at the situation the patient had faced and sighed softly. Finally getting to the door, he knocked quickly and entered the room, looking down at his notes again as he closed the door behind him. “Mr. Malfoy, is it?”

"Sorry, the thing fell over because I flinched, I'm fine!" Draco sat up and mumbled into his sleeve. He had been dressed in a grey oversized sweater and black sweatpants. Blaise's clothes. Of course he had been to see him. Draco's heart pounded in sheer anxiety and everything seemed to hurt at once. His heart monitor was a quick, rhythmic deafening sound. Eventually, when Draco looked up at his nurse, his monitor increased even more so. 

"H-Hi..." he mumbled.

Harry looked up at his patient and grinned, chuckling softly as he moved over to the machine and made sure everything was stable, and non-beeping, again. 

“Hello, I’m Nurse Potter.” He said, checking the blonde over and humming. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, giggling a little.

Draco looked down and flushed darkly. "Yeah. Yeah...I'm..." he pulled his blankets up and under his chin and flushed. "I'm okay." Why did bad things always happen to Draco. First the car-crash, but now?! His nurse had to be the most attractive man he had ever seen. He obviously had to. The universe hated him. Harry grinned and tilted his head at Draco, checking his IV tube and then nodding. 

“Well, you seem okay.” He shrugged, chuckling. “How do you feel? Are you still in a lot of pain?” He asked, pulling a chair in and taking a seat next to Draco’s bed. “You had quite the crash, you know?” He sighed.

"I think the car did the crashing..." he murmured with a dry smile. "Is the driver okay? I know it hit quite hard..." he flushed and looked away. "I'm fine. Just some pain in my ribs..." he murmured.

Harry smiled back painfully and nodded. “Luckily for him, you had the most impact.” He explained, chewing on the tip of his pen. “A few minor scratches and bruises, that’s about it.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“And yes, your ribs will hurt... that’s where the most of the impact was directed.” He winced, moving close and pointing towards his sweatshirt. “Do you mind if I take a look?”

Draco flushed and cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah..." he pushed the blanket away and lifted his sweatshirt slowly, looking at himself and wincing. He was a myriad of purples and blues and greens, a long scar (that had visible stitches) covering the most part of his ribcage. He huffed a sad laugh. "This is not how I imagine a very attractive man seeing me shirtless for the first time..." he grinned shyly and looked downwards. Harry took a careful look at Draco’s marks and grimaced slightly. “They all look like they’re healing pretty nicely though. I’d say you should be fit and ready to go in a week or so, possibly?” He then huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “And I wouldn’t worry too much. I’ve been tending to elderly patients, so I wouldn’t be surprised if I had come to a very attractive patient smelling pretty badly.” He smirked, winking at Draco. “I’ll come see you tomorrow morning to check how you’re doing again...” he said, smiling as he stood up. “However, you should relax and try to get some rest.” He hummed. “But you have been out for a while so no surprises if you don’t get much.” Draco was blushing and laughing softly, looking up at Harry shyly. 

"Thanks..." he then stopped and looked away, biting his lower lip hard. "H-Has...Have my parents been in...?" He asked, and then tried to breathe normally. He didn't want to know the answer. He really didn't.

“Um...” his smile fell and he shook his head solemnly. “I’m sorry but no... nobody but a young man by the name of Blaise?” He said quietly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Draco just nodded and looked at his lap, muttering a solemn, "Yeah...I thought so..." nodding and pulling the blankets tighter around himself. "Sorry, would it be possible to get another pillow...?"

Harry sighed sadly as he watched the blonde tuck himself away. “I’m sorry...” he whispered softly then nodded. “I’ll bring one in for you in just a moment...” he said, walking out and off to obtain a pillow.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and took a sip of water, looking at his lap and smiling sadly. He knew this would happen. What would make him getting hit by a car, any different. He was probably still a disappointment. He looked up as the nurse walked in, and smiled weakly. "Thanks..." Harry smiled softly at Draco and handed him two pillows. 

“I brought another one, just in case.” He muttered, making sure Draco was comfortable. “You know, if it helps, just because nobody has come to see you, it doesn’t mean you’re ever alone or useless or anything like that...” he whispered seriously, looking into Draco’s eyes.

Draco gulped and his lip wobbled, as he clutched the pillows to his chest. "Thanks..." he smiled sadly and sniffled a little. "I'm glad you're my nurse..."

Harry smiled and took Draco’s hand hesitantly. “I’m glad I get to be your nurse...” he whispered and squeezed Draco’s hand lightly. “Get some sleep, I’ll come back in the morning.” Draco stared back at him, a light pink blush on his cheeks as he nodded helplessly. 

"N-Night!" He smiled shyly and flushed darker, looking at his lap.Harry chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes in amusement. 

“Goodnight.” He said, finally standing and exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Draco went to work. Every few hours, he called for help, and every time it was a new nurse, he asked for two more pillows. It was 11am. He now had 14. He had lined either side of his bed and started on the roof of his little fortress when he heard a knock on the door. A few moments before, Harry yawned as he stepped into the hospital, clad in his usual uniform and smiled at a colleague of his.

"Nurse Potter, I’m certain Mr. Malfoy has been expecting you all morning, nobody can want that many pillows...” she chuckled, walking off. Harry frowned in confusion, but nevertheless, knocked at Draco’s door and let himself in, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. “Mr. Malfoy, good morning.” He snickered. “Are you comfy in that little fort of yours?” He teased.

Draco's eyes widened. "Um...I-" he bit his lip hard and suppressed a grin. "It's not done yet..." he smiled softly and chuckled quietly. He peeked out of a crack in the front and smiled, waving a little as he barely moved. He didn't want to risk a collapse.

Harry rolled his eyes amusedly and stepped forwards, taking away a pillow so he could look Draco in the eye. “What on earth are you trying to do? Suffocate?” He laughed.

"No! My fortress!" He whined and laughed softly afterwards. "I wasn't done..." he pouted and looked up at Harry, lips twitching as he suppressed a smile.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. “You can have it back in a minute, I need to check you’re okay first though.” He said, grinning. “Is that okay with you?”

"If you help me make a roof, i might consider it..." he looked up, fake-glaring. 

"Deal?" He stuck a hand out of a crack in the pillows, and Draco giggled quietly.

Harry laughed and shook Draco’s hand gently, nodding. “Deal. Let me see you’re okay first though!” He said, grinning at the blonde. Draco grinned and began to carefully dismantle his pillow fort, piling the pillows and looking at his lap. "So my lungs hurt..." he hummed, looking up shyly.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well Im not surprised, you could’ve suffocated with all the pillows on top of you.” He huffed, grabbing his stethoscope and pointing to Draco’s shirt. “Up. Please.” Draco waggled his eyebrows and grinned widely. 

"I had just enough breathing holes, thank you very much."

He raised his shirt and smiled weakly. His chest was littered with little cuts and bruises. Some weren't logged in Harry's files for Draco.

Harry frowned as he took a proper glance at the markings on Draco’s chest, and put away his stethoscope. “These aren’t...” he paused and looked up at Draco in concern. “These aren’t all from the crash, are they?” He whispered.

Draco shrugged and bit his lip. "I got hit by a car, I'm gonna have like, glass shards, aren't I." He looked away and gulped. He didn't have anything to say. He didn't want to drag any more people into this.

Harry shook his head, noticing the nervous look. “Don’t lie... you don’t have to hide anything from me...” he whispered, frowning deeper.

"Nurse Potter...? What's your first name?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and sighed, deciding to drop it. “My name is Harry.” He said simply, smiling kindly at Draco.

Draco smiled and looked away. "Harry. That's...kind of boring, honestly." He grinned up at his nurse and his eyes shone.

Harry shrugged and then snickered. “And that’s kind of rude, honestly.” He teased, smirking and tilting his head.

Draco grinned widely and bit his lip. He then thought for a moment. "I'm gay..." he cleared his throat and looked away, smiling sadly. "And my dad doesn't like that."

Harry frowned and then sighed, looking down. “I’m sorry to hear that...” he whispered then bit his lip for a moment. “Is that who caused the marks?” He asked tentatively.

Draco looked up and shrugged. "Some of 'em..." he sighed and looked out the window. "Him...and a few old 'friends' of mine..."

Harry frowned deeper and a small grunt came out of his mouth. “Pathetic.” He mumbled quietly. “I got taunted a lot when I was younger for being gay, never came out with marks as bad as that though.”

"My dad is very traditional. He...really didn't like the fact that he wouldn't get kids." He grimaced. "I would discontinue the family line...etcetera."

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "He's an asshole. I'm living at Blaise's at the moment. I'm safe. You don't have to intervene or anything..."

Harry shook his head and then sighed. “I don’t exactly have the authority to, because you’re a legal adult.” He explained sadly, then smiled softly. “I’m glad you’re safe though.” He whispered. “Extremely glad.”

Draco smiled and looked away. "Thanks, Harry..." he nodded and licked his lips, the morning sunlight lighting his face with golden rays. 

"You know... you're very attractive, Mr Malfoy." Draco flushed a dark red and stammered wildly. 

"M-Maybe you c-could get me two more pillows. Y'know. For the roof..." he looked at Harry and then at his lap. 

"You're very attractive too..."

Harry laughed quietly and nodded, walking towards the door. “I’ll be back in a second.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

Not even a minute later, not that he would explain how he’d rushed around manically to get back to Draco, Harry returned with two large pillows and grinned as he chucked them lightly at Draco.

Draco cheered and grinned widely. "Awesome!" He laughed and smiled happily, lifting one above his head and attempting to balance them against each other. Harry simply sat down in the chair he’d pulled from the side of the room and folded his arms across his chest, watching Draco with a large grin.

Draco looked at Harry with a raised brow. "Aren't you going to help?" He grinned and laughed softly, throwing a pillow across the room at him.

Harry shook his head and dodged the pillow quickly, laughing. “I’m quite content with watching.” He grinned. Draco glared at Harry and began building his fort, giggling to himself, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed and brushed his thumb across his lip, watching Draco with amused eyes. “Careful you don’t suffocate yourself, Draco!” He chuckled.

"I have air holes!" He cried out, grinning widely and giggling.

Harry chuckled again and walked over, poking Draco through one of the air holes. “Useful.” He snorted.

Draco snorted and then burst out laughing, his fort crumbling and eventually collapsing. Soon after, he looked up at Harry with a coy smile. "Thanks, Harry..."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and hummed. “For what?” He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I dunno'..." he shrugged and then grinned widely. "You're just awesome...y'know?"

Harry laughed to himself and shook his head. “I wouldn’t say awesome is the right word, but thank you.” He smiled softly.

Draco shrugged and then looked upwards. "You know...in the movies, there's a lot more jello in hospital..." he mused and tugged on the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

Harry snorted and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Draco curiously. “Is that a hint for me to go get some jello for you?” He asked, humour in his tone.

"Do you guys do the blue jello or is that just in the movies, too?" He grinned widely and looked at Harry, his eyes shining.

Harry snickered and shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea.” He said, grinning. “Want me to have a look?”

"Yes. Please..." Draco couldn't stop smiling, looking up at Harry.

"I mean...if you have time. When's your next patient?" He asked, biting his lower lip in thought.

Harry shrugged and looked at his watch, chuckling quietly. “In about 15 minutes.” He smiled sadly at Draco. 

“I’ll look around for you and pop back in later, if you’re still awake!” He promised.

"Yeah? Okay. That sounds good..." he grinned softly, looking at his lap and twiddling his thumbs. "Thanks again, Harry..."

Harry smiled kindly and scratched the back of his neck lightly. “Hey it’s not a problem.” He said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“However, I will have to go in a second... just so I can prep myself for Greg... he’s a bit on an ass sometimes.” He snickered.

Draco giggled and grinned even wider. "Greg, huh?" He winced and held his stomach, before grimacing out an "he seems like an ass..."

Harry chuckled and pointed his finger at Draco. “He is, bloody menace sometimes.” He said then frowned. “Are you okay? You feeling some pain?”

"Nah, just...cramps. I haven't moved in about a week..." he laughed breathlessly and looked up at Harry, brushing some blonde hair back from his face. 

"Go see Greg. I'll be okay..." he smiled reassuringly and gulped. "Promise..."

Harry sighed and frowned again at Draco. “Just... jesus, please take it easy...” he said, biting on his lower lip. 

“I’ll come back later, stay in one piece.” He teased, grinning and opening the door. “I’ll try and convince another nurse to allow you to go walkies.” He smirked.  
"I'm not a freaking cocker spaniel, Harry!" He shot back, hiding his grin under a pillow and rolling his eyes. 

He giggled into his pillow and sighed softly, looking out the window and biting his lip (this was becoming a habit).

Harry laughed as he exited. “Nah, just a cute little poodle!” He teased, finally going off to sort out Greg. 

Maybe a walk would be nice...


End file.
